1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a jack module assembly for use in the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to such an assembly having a plurality of jack modules contained within a dielectric jack frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jack module assemblies are used repeatedly in the telecommunications industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104 shows a so-called DSX cross-connect module. The cross-connect module includes two jack modules. An example of a prior art jack module is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,968 to Burroughs. The jack modules are contained within a common housing. The housing is typically formed of sheet metal.
In addition to use of jack module assemblies in cross-connect applications, such assemblies are used in so-called DDF assemblies. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/742,180 shows a DDF module.
Applicants' assignee is also the assignee of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/859,272 filed Apr. 2, 1992. That patent application teaches an improved jack module for DS-3 signal rate applications. The jack module of the '272 application can achieve greater densities than the jack module shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,968. It is an object of the present invention to utilize the jack module of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/859,272 in both DSX and DDF jack module assemblies to provide jack module assemblies having an enhanced density and reduced cost.